Butterfly Kisses
by RavenAK
Summary: He wants to be with her like this forever; she wants to believe that it can work out, that this naive, innocent love can destroy the darkness within her. Love makes you fall for such absurd, yet beautiful lies. Gar/Raven


**"Butterfly Kisses". By RavenAK.**

**Author's Note: **Oh my I haven't written anything since ages ago, it was about damn time I posted something. I promised Besarki that I would write a Gar/Raven some day. Eventually. And I finally did, yay! This is my first time writing a Teen Titans fic, so I'm really nervous. And by nervous I mean scared. I haven't read much of the comics, but Besarki has been kind enough to give me all necessary info :D which means that if I screw this up I will disappoint her T.T

Anyway, any form of criticism is welcome because I really want to improve at writing this two, since they are one of my favorite couples, and thanks in advance to anyone who's reading this!

* * *

After years of longing and heartbreak, she still craves for those sweet, loving eyes watching over her sleeping form. After years of silence and loneliness, he still craves for her soft, sweet lips shivering against his own. After years of suffering alone they both realize that it's all ridiculous, longing for each other in silence like this, pretending that they don't feel the same way anymore.

She knows when she sees the sadness in his eyes, despite the grin on his face telling her everything's cool; he knows when he notices she has a hard time concentrating on anything when he's around. They can't hide it from themselves, from each other or from anybody else. And that is why it all comes naturally, smoothly, like something that happens every day.

One night they're having a seemingly harmless conversation about the villain of the day, and how they're glad they weren't as injured as they thought they would end up; he cracks some silly joke and she smiles for the first time since forever, her head down as she studies her hands. They both feel like teenagers again, falling in love for the first time, butterflies in stomach included. He holds her right hand and squeezes it lightly, and when she looks up he meets her eyes with his own, that ever-present sadness in his eyes and the smile that seems to be holding back tears, anger, frustration.

She can't break free from that stare, she has tried it before, it has never worked. She tries to stop him with words, but the only one that comes out is his name. He closes the distance bringing his lips to hers, but it only lasts two seconds. It's chaste and simple, childish even, but it's all they need. Then they are side by side again, her hand still in his, their heads in the clouds.

_Love._

Love is so absurd.

He wants to be with her like this forever, just this simple touch is enough to keep his heart beating; she wants to believe that it can work out, that this naive, innocent love can destroy the darkness within her. Love makes you fall for such absurd, yet beautiful lies.

He holds her hand tighter, like he refuses to let her go, and she simply lets her head rest on his chest. The next second he's using his other arm to embrace her. It's so natural. It just fits so well. He loves her, she loves him and they belong together. Why couldn't it always stay that simple?

"Gar..." she whispers against his chest, loud enough for him to hear. "I'm tired".

"Yeah, me too". He lets her go, but their eyes are still locked. "Good night".

And even though he says that, he still doesn't leave and his eyes are still pleading. Her knees are shaking, she's weak. She wants to cry on his chest forever. She just wants it all to go away. She holds his hand again and starts walking with him, only letting go when they're standing by her bed. For a moment he wonders what the hell is she thinking, what is this all of a sudden, but it all makes sense when she gestures for him to sit down while she lies under the covers.

She just wants him to _be there, _watching over her. She knows that there's no place where he'd rather be, either. They both know they don't need words to communicate anymore, their bond is way stronger than what most normal couples have. They're both aware that they are not normal and certainly not a couple anymore, but she knows that he's the only one with a key to her soul, and he knows that he would die for her any given day, that they belong together and always will, no matter what.

He caresses her hair as he watches her breathing deeply, and he wishes, like he does every other night, that he could be like this with her forevermore. She's worth all the pain that life could bring, he knows from experience, but he's willing to wait. One day they will overcome it, he thinks hopefully, one day their love for each other will be great enough to beat the fear of themselves.

Despite the fact that his whole body is about to burst with all the repressed love, lust, longing, urge, of being so close and yet so far, he promises himself that he won't break the fragile thing that they have now, he will not touch her like a boyfriend again, and he will not kiss her again; what happened earlier does _not _count, he reassures himself, and if she ever asks he will tell her it wasn't a kiss, it was barely a peck on the lips, an innocent peck on the lips to drain a little bit of this overwhelming pressure.

And that's the reason why, when he wakes her up the next morning, he's not a guy, embracing her or kissing her neck, or stroking her cheeks gently; he's a hummingbird, posing his tiny little beak on her lips before flying away, full of happiness.

That one _definitely _doesn't count.

But one day, he will make up for it, of that he's completely sure.

* * *

**Author's Notes again because I'm annoying: **Yeah I know the title is not accurate but it _is_ very cheesy and naming it hummingbird kiss would be weird ._. Not to mention that it would give away the ending x)

No it's not zoophilia coughcough.

This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written, and strangely that's something I'm proud of. My writings tend to be loooong and slow, so this time I really tried with all my heart to keep it simple and to the point. I hope you have enjoyed it, kind reader, but whether you did or not I would like to know, so please review so I know what I'm doing wrong and right. Thank you again! :D


End file.
